


every man's dream

by moonlith1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light swearing probably in the future, Lovestruck Dream, M/M, Mutual Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lowercase intentional, meeting your soulmate in your dreams, smut? not likely, some flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlith1/pseuds/moonlith1
Summary: it's not that dream doesn't believe in soulmates.. or-- or partners, lovers and such. he just thinks the idea of people meeting their soulmate in their dreams at exactly 1 am--when they finally turn 18 is just- obtuse.but his opinion quickly changes when he meets his soulmate.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Dream's Father, Clay | Dream/Dream's Mother, Clay | Dream/Dream's Mother and Father, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	every man's dream

**Author's Note:**

> here we go, lets hope i can finish this work professionally   
> updates are probably every week?   
> (lowercase intentional)
> 
> disclaimer:  
> if george or dream changes their mind about these types of fics i will delete :)

it's not that dream doesn't believe in soulmates.. or-- or partners, lovers and such. he just thinks the idea of people meeting their soulmate in their dreams at exactly 1 am--when they finally turn 18 is just-  _ obtuse. _ his parents always told him it was true and that, “don’t be so pessimistic, you’ll see for yourself when you get to experience it. they would be  _ so  _ unreal that you would think they don’t exist in reality. they would  _ exceed  _ your expectations and you would be head over heels for them when you wake up. you would want to stay dreaming forever. that’s how surreal it is, clay.” 

“wait, so-” dream lets out a scoff and tries to hold back his laughter. “you were head over heels for dad? really?” 

“yes! i still am, clay. i thought someone like him, chocolate deep luminous eyes, with blonde elflocks and defined face structures never existed. i thought i actually wouldn't get to meet him in reality. until i did, and everything felt illusory.”

when he heard his mother say that and describe it like  _ that.  _ like a story straight out of a mythology book--with his father nodding hubristically. There were visible stars on his eyes that shined and he parted his lips in awe. his parents jocularly laughed at his reaction and since then he would go to sleep early and hope that he would magically dream of his soulmate even though he was only 13. 

for 17 years, he dreamt of him sitting down under the same--massive sakura tree. where he felt arcadian and effulgent. reading books and humming the same song over and over again. it had these.. placid yet despairing meaning and dream found himself humming it even in reality.

_ and when you finally show up, i would ask you these questions. _

_ before the world would diverge, we would laugh about the clumsy intentions. _

_ there would be smiles planted on our faces as the chapter comes to an end. _

_ and i would treasure the moments where we always had things that are left unsaid. _

_ until i meet you back in reality and we would be really happy. _

_ if only.. it weren't for the glitches of our memory. _

after about 3 years of sleeping and dreaming of the same thing over and over again. that was when dream started to think it was obtuse and annoying. he needed someone to describe it to him the way his mother did to let excitement rush through his veins again.

__

It was 12:04 am and dream was still awake. his phone was pinging rebarbatively and it was irksome. he opens it to check some of the messages and smiles when the first thing he sees was sapnap’s greeting. although it gave him a familiar feeling, he still couldn’t help but feel scared and tremulous. 

“snapmap: happy 18th birthday clay!!! let’s go out later ok?? i didn’t sleep early 4 u...”

dream knows sapnap would stay up until 2 am either way, but still felt heartwarming at the thought of going out later and having some fun. he pressed his thumb over the power off button on the side of his phone and reached out to place it back on his bedside table and only then did he notice that his hands were shaking.

the idea of not having a soulmate, the idea of not wanting to wake up. and--and dying, dream wanted none of that. even though he was tired of the same scene and view of himself sitting there, humming the song he has awfully grown attached to. he was still afraid of everything changing, his environment, his solitary, his completely content state in his dreams. 

now. it was going to change, it was going to stop being so constant. there would be someone else with him, someone who would be sleeping as well, dreaming of the same thing with him at the same time--in reality but together in the vast yet fragile and friable world. 

having no soulmate is possible, according to some people who announced their conclusion to public erstwhile. and dream hated that it could happen to him, he could be alone forever. the one thing keeping him to at least think optimistic for just a little bit, were the adroit pairs of couples who denied the statement and told them everyone was bound to have someone and that it only took a matter of time. 

_ time.. time never stops, time is dangerous, time is execrable, time can be cruel to those who are guileless to it’s abilities, time can be calamitous. but time is what gives others hope as well. _

and so, as time continues to tick. dream couldn’t help but feel anxious and turbulent.

he would be talking to someone he didn't know, but was bound to love and care. he hated how they both would know what it meant when they see each other, what they would be in the future and what they are destined to be. dream has a part of him that is excited to encounter the other face of his own coin, wether it be the front or back. what matters is they exist to complete each other--to be one, perfectly effective coin. 

but there was also a part of dream where he felt awkward. thinking of a person who would accept him for who he is? every part of him? it felt weird.. to find his other half and partake in a conversation with them so easily. but whatever the outcome is, dream found himself wanting to pull an all-nighter. it was possible to not dream, right? to stay awake and not dream at all? he had done it before, staying up all day. and he convinces himself it would be easy. 

__

  
  


dream’s eyelids are heavy, his body is constant and serene. he is drifting off to sleep and something.. something was pushing him even closer to the void. dream wants to move his body but none of his limbs are complying. he furrows his brows and stares at his phone. the black object made of micro-electrical components sitting still at the corner of his bedside table. dream stays laying there, tired and hoping for it to ring and snap him out of dark hues. 

no expergefactor, no spirit, living beings, and creatures in the whole universe undefeans themselves for dream. it was at that hour that dream realized the whole world was against him and he gives in. 

__

  
  


dream slowly recognizes the scenery as he adjusts his eyes to the vivid colors and vibrant skies. he wakes up in the same scenario, as if he’s watching the same movie clip again. except this time, instead of watching himself in 3rd person’s perspective. he sees himself in first person.  _ everything is totally different.  _ dream looks around and shivers at how real everything feels. everything is so luminous and mythical, as if he’s looking at heaven itself. 

now that he can explore freely. dream sucks in a breath as he shifts ever so often to change his position, taking in the artistic and breath-taking details of his surroundings. the world stretches out far, far enough for dream to know not to venture outside the walls--that are not visible to the naked eye. he slides his hands over the small blades of grass and looks up at the cerulean sky that compliments the motioning clouds. it’s pastel and his eyes feel like they could tear up just from the refreshing view.

he lays down and plucks out a petal of cherry blossom lost on the ground, not quite blending in with the grass--from the enormous tree and smells it. it smells nice, smells rosy but sweet. smells like what a flower should. dream hums and looks at what he’s wearing, noticing how it’s still the same outfit he wore all this time. he observes how he’s still wearing a pendant that looks awfully valuable. his breath hitches when he sees the leather boots closer, he always liked how it looked, how it complimented his outfit. he was never one to be so fashionable when it came to shoes.

dream also wore a black turtleneck shirt that was underneath a green jacket in form of a huge cape, covering his entire torso--but not going any further down his mid thigh. he angled his head down and saw dark jeans disappearing below his boots.

he grinned at himself and ran his fingers through his hair. ‘ _ maybe not as bad as i thought.’ _

that was until, of course. various amounts of cherry blossom leaves shower him from above and dream sits up in surprise. he quickly removes and brushes off the petals blocking his sight and shakes his head in an attempt to clean his blonde locks. he tenses up when he hears sniffling and saw a boy, who seemed younger than him--smiling at dream and sitting down at a branch from the tree.

the boy was pretty, he had the same eyes as dream’s father and he also had brown elflocks. he looked small too, that’s for sure.

dream had never seen anyone look so ethereal yet naive, like he’s made to be protected and cared. his mind wanders back from what his mother told him and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the accurate explanation.

dream shoved his thoughts off his mind and quickly waved at the brunette. dream watched, amused as the boy carefully makes his way down the massive tree like he’s been doing it his entire life. 

“hello.” dream quickly stands up, admiring the boy’s face up close. “i’m dream.” the brunette looked confused at first but quickly shrugs, he smiles and takes dream’s hand. “hi dream, my name’s george.” dream turned his head away and secretly mumbled the name from his tongue and it felt nice to say it, it sounds so simple yet endearing. the taller smiled to himself.

“what are you hugger-muggering about?” george asks, and dream couldn’t help but giggle from the word. 

“hugger-muggering?” he raises his brow and smirks.

“yeah? like.. you just said something secretly _ in front  _ of me.” 

“it was nothing! anyways..” silence bestows upon them and dream finds himself fiddling with the hem of his cape. he risks a quick glance at the boy who also looked lost in deep thoughts. 

george was wearing a white shirt with a vest on top of it and a cardigan on top of the vest. he wore cuffed jeans and a simple black and white rubber shoes. there was also a weird yet cute clout goggle sitting on top of his fluffy brown hair. dream didn’t expect anyone to look  _ this  _ adorable. their outfits looked a whole lot different from each other but dream didn’t mind.

“hey, what took you so long?” the brunette asks, eyes glassy and wet from unshed tears and dream panics. “huh? what- what do you mean?” he wanted to reach out and comfort the boy, ask him why he’s sobbing but he was just standing awkwardly as george sits and curls on himself under the tree.

“i’ve been waiting for you for three whole years. and you only showed up now. i thought this whole soulmate thing was just a joke or that i just don't have one.” dream’s heart ached and he sat in front of the brunette, making it so that their eyes could lock in the same level.

“i.. i only turned 18 an hour ago, george.” as the words escape dream’s lips, his eyes widens first in realization before george’s lips part in shock as well. the former’s brain short circuits before speaking up. “are you.. are you 21 years old?” 

george slowly nods before mumbling an ‘oh’. dream recalls his thoughts from before and started to understand the meaning behind the words.

_ “the adroit pairs of couples who denied the statement and told them everyone was bound to have someone and that it only took  _ **_a matter of time._ ** _ “ _

george lets out a somewhat disappointed sigh and shakes his head, before staring up at dream and mumbling a dull, “happy birthday i guess.” dream offers a concerned look before eyeing the brunette from bottom to top.

“i- wh-- i would’ve known if you weren’t so--how are you so  _ short _ ??” dream questions before covering his mouth, realizing how mean it came out, “i’m not short! i’m average height, idiot! you are just freaky tall!” george protests while pouting and dream throws into a fit of wheezes. he wheezes harder when he sees the dumbfounded look on george’s face from the natural sound leaving dream’s lips but it didn’t take long before the brunette joins in with his adorable laughter as well.

“nice to meet you by the way georgie.” dream fondly smiles, chuckling when he sees george’s face cringe at the nickname. “don’t call me that…” george thinks for a second. 

”is your name actually dream anyways?”

“it’s clay, but my close friends call me dream.” 

“hm.” george hums, looking up at the sky and picking out a petal from dream’s hair. he mirrors dream’s fond smile and rests his hand back to his side. “nice to meet you too dream.” 

__

  
  


dream feels physical and emotional pain, as well as longing swell up his chest when dark hues starts escaping his view. he winces at the pain his head is causing and groans when he opens his eyes. 

dream is in his own room again and he remembers that what had just happened was all a dream. he takes his pillow in a flash to scream into it, burying his flustered but disappointed face in it,  _ his mom was right, you would wish to stay dreaming forever. _

the blonde starts feeling more energetic and awake and he hates how it's completely useless to try and sleep again. he wonders if george is all alone there now or if he woke up as well. he swings one leg out of his bed and shoves his blanket off of him considering how hot he feels. 

dream smiles to himself but immediately grimaces when he hears his mom scream, “clay how was it? come down here and tell me all about them!” 

he wanted to keep his knowledge about george all to himself but flushes when he imagines the brunette’s adorable face when he laughs. he opens his white curtains to look out the window but accidentally catches a glance of himself in his mirror. frowning when he sees how much he looks like a love struck teenager in a cliche teen-romcom movie.

when dream finally decides to take a shower, he thinks of the future events between him and george in his next dream.

_ dream believes in soulmates and it’s his birthday.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed <3


End file.
